·Prohibido·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Me pregunto como un amor como el nuestro puede llegar ha hacer tanto daño, en que afectamos a las personas que nos rodean al amarnos de esta forma en la que lo hacemos. AU..OoC..Incesto.- Parejas: SasuSaku, NejiHina


**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. **

**El trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.**

**N/A: H**ola como pueden ver estoy con una historia **propia**, no se si les guste y tenga su total aceptación, realmente espero que sí, es una idea que salio cuando mi primo se me declaro; si se me declaro, se que suena extraño y muchos pensarían que es hasta enfermo pero mi primo es una excelente persona y el lo sabe. Pero eso no evito que me inspirara para escribirlo, a un no estoy segura si sera un Twou Shot o solo una serie de Drablees creo que eso se vera a lo largo de la historia. Bueno sin mas me retiro ¡Nos Leemos Luego!

** Advertencias: A**U, **I**ncesto, **O**oC

**Parejas: S**asuSaku, **N**ejiHina.

**Numero de palabras : 1,305**

* * *

><p><strong>"Pido perdón por no apreciar, ese sentimiento puro que tenias hacia mi."<strong>

**.**

**...**

**" Prohibido, nuestro amor esta prohibido para la sociedad" **

**...**

**M**e pregunto como un amor como el nuestro puede llegar ha hacer tanto daño, en que afectamos a las personas que nos rodean al amarnos de esta forma en la que lo hacemos.

.

..

Para la gente, para nuestra familia y amigos el amor que profesamos, el amor que nos hace vibrar y sentir escalofrios en nuestra alma y cuerpo es:

**.**

**Enfermo**

.

**Lascivo**

.

**Pecador**

**.**

**Todo lo malo**

**.**

**..**

**P**ero realmente no es algo que nosotros hayamos planeado, es mas no podíamos evitarlo, realmente tratamos y luchamos en demasía para que estos sentimientos impuros no salieran a flote, para que se quedaran en lo mas profundo de nuestro maldito corazón. Pero el corazón pudo mas que la razón.

.

..

Sabemos que todo lo que conocemos nuestra familia y nuestros amigos nos darán la espalda.

.

Es mas lo estan haciendo.

.

Recuerdo claramente cuando se lo dije a Ino, pensé realmente pensé que era mi amiga, no esperaba que me apoyara pero tampoco que me diera la espalda.

.

..

La única que estuvo conmigo fue Hinata, Hinata Hyuga cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura y unos ojos grandes y hermosos de un color único, grisáceos.

.

Ella mejor que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando, porque le sucedía lo mismo con su hermano Neji, el cual era correspondido.

.

Recuerdo claramente cuando se lo dije a Ino, recuerdo como perdí a mi mejor amiga mi casi hermana, bueno lo era para mí aunque pienso que para ella no era igual.

.

**FlashBlack**

**- E**stas loca Sakura, Sasuke es tu hermano ¡Por dios es tú hermano! como puedes decir que lo amas, eso .. eso es enfermo.- Chillo Ino agitando las manos y una mueca de asco surcando su cara.

.

- No me importa Yamanaka.- Dije lo mas frío posible, Ino al escuchar como pronunciaba su apellido en vez de su nombre dio un respingo. - Creo que estaba equivocada contigo, pensé realmente pensé que era mi amiga, no decirte que pensaba que eras mi amiga se queda corto pensé que eras mi hermana, pero estaba equivocada no te preocupes nunca mas en tú vida te molestare.

.

Y sin mas se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba para salir lentamente del departamento de Ino.

.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de la que alguna vez considero su hermana. No pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas que cada vez eran mas. Tomo el ascensor para salir de los departamentos para nunca volver jamás.

.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al llanto, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración irregular, sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas ahora se encontraban rojos debido al llanto, se encontraban vacíos y sin luz esa luz que siempre los caracterizaba.

.

Condujo lentamente hacía hacia el departamento de Naruto.

.

Naruto también sabia lo que pasaba no por nada era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Sasuke le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Sakura, aun recuerda con tristeza y alegría cuando se lo dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

.

..

**FlashBlack.**

.

-Dobe alejate de Sakura es mía.-

- Pero Sakura-chan es tu hermana ¡Datebayo!

- Me importa un comido Usurantokachi es mía y todas esas cursiladas.- Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y un ligero e imperceptible rubor surcándole sus pálidas mejillas.

- Mmmm no entiendo.- Naruto estaba con una gota en la cabeza y una mano sobre su mentón de forma pensativa.

Sasuke no podía imaginar que su amigo rubio fuera mas idiota.

- Espera..tu la amas mas que como un hermano- Naruto estaba comprendiendo.

- Hmp.- Sasuke se limito a gruñir.

-Bakka te estoy ablando sabes que me jode que me hables con tus estúpidos monosílabos.

- Si.- Sasuke susurro lentamente.

- Sabes que no te juzgare eres mi hermano y no puedo juzgarte.- Aquí la verdadera cuestión seria ¿Sakura-chan siente lo mismo?

- Si. - dijo simplemente Sasuke.

- Bueno eso cambia considerablemente las cosas, ni modos a sí es la vida.-Naruto hablo con una sonrrisa zorruna.

- Hmp.-

- ¿Que pensabas que te iba a juzgar?.- Comento Naruto.

- No, y si lo hicieras me valdría igual.- Había dicho Sasuke pero el no podría estar sin los constantes arranques de hiperactividad del rubio, su mejor amigo.

Su hermano.

**.**

**Fin de FlashBlack**

.

..

**"Ala mierda nuestros papas ala mierda la maldita sociedad ya que me voy al infierno." **

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**T**an.. Tan si ya se que es algo corto y sin mucho sentido, pero espero y les haya gustado conforme mi mente se encuentre tranquila aquí me tendran escribiendo.

Como pueden ver los únicos que los han apoyado han sido Hinata y Naruto.

Se que algunos no les gusta el incesto entre Hinata y Neji pero a mí si, a sí que creo que eso es lo que realmente importa. Aunque no niego que me parece atractiva la pareja NaruHina, porque tengo varios fics con esa pareja.

Este es mi primer incesto entre Neji y Hinata espero y lo disfruten. Bueno sin mas me retiro.

¡Saludos!


End file.
